


Returning

by lightofdaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 8th year Justin has an unexpected lover...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning

Coming back to Hogwarts was a very strange feeling for Justin Finch-Fletchley , after a year in hiding as a Muggleborn. Seeing the signs of mayhem and the scars of battle that was still evident all over the Castle was a heart-rending reminder of all the things that happened, all the things his friends had suffered without him. Justin felt like all those shared experiences had erected an invisible wall between those them who had been here the previous year and those who had a not. It was surely unintentional but nevertheless there and solid. 

Still it wasn’t all bad, with the end of the war and the fall of You-Know-Who and all his ideas, Slytherin house was the lowest of the lower, and Muggleborns were suddenly in vogue. Justin had gone from being in hiding in the previous year, and quite average and unnoticed even before that to being quite popular.

Certainly there was no other reason why he could have landed a bird like Daphne Greengrass.

The Patil twins were often called the hottest girls in Justin’s year at school but Daphne was a close second. Especially if like Justin you’d always had a bit of a thing for blonde hair and green eyes. (He hadn’t noticed her knock-out set of knocker, of course, he had some class after all).

His friends, especially those in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, warned him that he was being too trusting. That Daphne was only after him, for a bit of status, a desire for security in a suddenly Slytherin hostile word and dating him was proof that she wasn’t the sort of anti-Mudblood bigot that everyone thought everyone in her house was.

Justin appreciated there concern but also ignored it. One of the other things that had never happened in his previous years of Hogwarts was being dragged into a store cupboard in his free lesson. 

Daphne’s hands pulled him close as he kissed him, digging into his back and arse until he was pushing her up against the cupboard wall. Before tearing at his belt and button, his own hand found and squeezed her round breasts. 

Surely Daphne couldn’t fake those flushed cheeks, or those excited moans as they kissed, freeing each other of clothes. She couldn’t fake the wetness that his hands found between her legs.

And if she could, Justin thought as he sank into her and that wetness squeezed tight around him, he found he didn’t care at all.


End file.
